


Storeroom Shenanigans

by nopal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, chatty bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopal/pseuds/nopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret agents slip off to somewhere "private" for a top secret meeting of top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storeroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at writing! This is my second fic ever, and my first smut fic... TwT  
> HUGE thanks to extension_cord for proof reading and supporting me!

Skids shuddered as the marksman pressed up behind him and slid another deft finger into his port. “We c-can’t do this here… G-ET-away!” Skids’ voice hitched as one of those servos hit an especially sensitive node.

“We can’t do what, Skids? What’s weird about two partners ducking into a private place for a little top-secret meeting?” Getaway’s vents puffed hot air onto the right side of Skid’s helm, causing the larger bot to stiffen and take in a ragged breath.

“Private my aft — OW!” Skids regretted his choice of words when the marksman slapped the theoretician’s aft as soon as the word slipped from his vocalizer. “GETAWAY! This is a slaggin’ broom closet and there’s even a window in the door,” he protested in the most exasperated of whispers. 

“That window is pretty high up, I doubt Cyclonus would be peeking in, but maybe that Whirl guy would.” Skids was used to the way Getaway would chatter on regardless of what they were up to. Though not visible under his face mask, Skids could practically hear Getaway smirking as he continued, “I think you’re just scared I’m going to frag you so hard that you’ll give us away with your moaning.” Fluids dripped off his palm as a third finger easily slipped into the the soaked port. Skids squirmed at his partner’s rhythm; the bot knew how to keep him on edge, thrusting into him just slow enough to make every inch of his plating feel electrified. 

The blue bot whipped his face over his shoulder to look at his partner. “That’s real smart of you to say,” Skids whispered with annoyance. “You're much louder than me, and don’t think I don’t know you’re giving me a slag-eating grin under that mask of yours.” Despite his tone, the theoretician kissed the edge of Getaway’s face plate, receiving another puff of hot air from the masked bot’s air vents in return.

Skids continued to kiss his partner’s face, leaving wet trails with his mouthy kisses. The marksman thrusted harder with his fingers, while his other hand crept around Skids’ waist. Skids moaned into the face mask that he was now too distracted to keep kissing as Getaway caressed his spike housing, leading to the fully erect equipment jutting into an eager hand.

“I’m sure I can make you make a little noise, partner.” Getaway narrowed his optics as he looked at Skids, fingers now getting slick with transfluid from the spike’s head. The three wet fingers still pounding into him felt so huge and tight as Skids’ valve clamped down.

“You feel so good on the inside, buddy. My hand is aching, you feel so tight, but you know what I like?” Getaway lowered his voice to the faintest whisper. “I really like this, right here.” As he said those words he rubbed his thumb over the spike’s head.

Skids let out a staticky yelp as the overload flooded over him, lubricant spurting down his thighs. He crumpled to the floor, bringing his partner with him in an echoing crash. Buckets and mops fell on top of them, continuing the racket even further.

Skids and Getaway didn’t have any time to move before they heard the door open with a whoosh.

Red optics shone from a towering backlit figure. Skids was face-down on the floor with Getaway sprawled on top of him, hands still wrapped around his waist and inner thigh. Moments felt like hours until the sulking bot gruffly cleared his throat and slammed the door shut.

The agents, still tangled on the floor, burst out laughing.

“Did you see—”

“—HIS FACE, I know! Frag it, Getaway, it’s your fault for mentioning him!”

“Well that means we should hurry up,” the marksman said as he rolled off his partner, “and get out of here before Whirl shows up.”

Skids got on his knees and pressed Getaway against the shelves. “I’ve got some unfinished business to attend to, and I wouldn’t think you’d want me to rush it.” The bot caressed his partner’s slim waist. “Although considering your record, we might be finished sooner than I’d like.”

“I — I DO NOT — it —” Getaway sputtered. “It’s not fair doing it with you, you and your freaky superlearner tricks!”

Skids lowered himself until he was facing his partner’s interface panels. “Is that a complaint, Getaway?” he asked before teasing the panel with a long and slow lick. 

“Nope, no complaints here, partner.” Getaway gently cupped Skids’ helm in his hand as he retracted his panel with a soft click.

“Oh, good.”


End file.
